darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jon Talbain
Background Jon was born between a human mother and werewolf father. His mother died shortly after giving birth to him and Jon had no contact with his father. Although he was alone, he had lived a peaceful life as a human until one full moon; that night, the beast within him awoke and he turned into a werewolf. This caused him to be shunned from human society. When he found out he was a Darkstalker, he felt no anger towards his parents. To him, his parents were just conceptual parents. He was alone since he could remember. He maintained his human self by cursing his fate. His heart was not strong enough to accept everything and to move as his heart desires. Following his inner voice, he devoted himself to fighting to take himself past his limits. This was part of his pride as a human to fight against his other half. Believing that if he takes himself past his own limit, he may be able to turn back into a human again. After Pyron was defeated, Talbain was able to lift his curse and regained his human form. The adults did not accept him anymore, the children accepted him. Although he was able to sustain his human form for many years, he could feel that a beast still lived within him. But this was a temporary illusion that he caused. One day, he heard a voice in his mind and turned back into a Werewolf. It was impossible to cleanse his own blood. His will couldn't change the future. During the battles in Majigen, he came face to face with his dark self within. The fate that was pulled by his battles. To flee from his curse, he kept taking himself past his own limits. Though there may be irreversible consequences, he had no choice but to keep going forward. In the end, he realized that he is a Darkstalker and decides to live his life as a wolf. Regardless of this, he still has compassion for children and takes care of two orphans, as seen in the ending of Darkstalkers 3. Talbain's Bloodline The Kreutz family is one of the seven noble families of Makai. Though its title is a noble, it would be more suitable to call it an army of warriors and fighters. The current master Xell stands at a height of 5meters and is a war dragon. He has the most unique appearance out of all the noble classes. And those who are of his family also have appearances that are far from a human form. But there is no vulgarity and roughness within the family. Unlike their savage forms, they are all first class fighters who are highly trained. They are an organized group who follow orders under strict discipline. They are very loyal to their master. Failing to complete an order or betrayal is paid off with death. Though their numbers are few, they possess powerful one hit attacks and are feared as the "bullet of Makai". Baraba Kreutz. Titled as the "Wolf Lord", is the leader of the royal guardsmen of the Kreutz family. His eye's were the eye's of those who survived countless life-or-death situations. Twenty years ago, he had wandered into the human world. But he had forgotten most his memories of his time in the human world. Though he vaguely remembers about the woman who cared for him when he was injured in the human world. When he came back to Makai, he played an active role as a fighter of the Kreutz family. Demitri had even said, "He is my best rival in my life". Demitri felt a certain kind of beauty in Baraba's fighting. A kind not found in the lower darkstalkers. But roughly ten years after he returned to Makai, he suddenly disappeared. Master Xell had searched for him for many years, but he could not be found. Some say that he had returned to the human world to reunite with the woman again. But no one knows the truth of the events. About Werewolves In popular folklore, a man who is transformed, or who transforms himself, into a wolf in nature and appearance under the influence of a full moon. The Werewolf is only active at night and during that period he devours infants and corpses. According to legend, Werewolves can be killed by silver objects such as silver arrows and silver bullets. When a Werewolf dies he is returned to his human form. The origin of the word is a contraction of the old-Saxon word wer, which means "man", and wolf to arrive at werwolf or manwolf. A Lycanthrope, a term often used to describe Werewolves, however, is someone who suffers from a mental disease and only thinks he has changed into a wolf. The concept of Werewolves, or lycanthropes, is possibly based on the myth of Lycaon. He was the king of Arcadia, and in the time of the ancient Greeks notorious for his cruelty. He tried to buy the favor of Zeus by offering him the flesh of a young child. Zeus punished him for this crime and turned him into a wolf. The legends of Werewolves have been told since the ancient Greeks and are known all over the world. In areas where the wolf is not so common, the belief in Werewolves is replaced by folklore where men can change themselves in tigers, lions, bears and other fierce animals. In the dark Middle Ages, the Church stigmatized the wolf as the personification of evil and a servant of Satan himself. The Church courts managed to put so much pressure on schizophrenics, epileptics and the mentally disabled, that they testified to be Werewolves and admitted to receive their orders directly from Satan. After 1270 it was even considered heretical not to believe in the existence of Werewolves. The charge of being a Werewolf disappeared from European courts around the 17th century, but only for the lack of evidence. The belief in Werewolves, however, did not completely disappear. In Europe after 1600, it was generally believed that if there were no Werewolves, then at least the wolf was a creature of evil. This resulted in an unjustified and negative image of the wolf; an image that most people still have today. The Wolf Man Jon Talbain's date of birth more or less coincides with the release date of the classic Werewolf tale The Wolf Man. In this film, Larry Talbot (Lon Chaney Jr.) is bitten by a Werewolf (Bela Lugosi) while visiting a gypsy camp. He turns into a Werewolf and is killed by his father Sir John Talbot (Claude Rains) using a silver wolf's head cane. This movie brought silver, wolfbane, and the pentagram into the Werewolf film genre and laid down much of the folklore and legend for decades to come. Trivia *It is possible that Jon Talbain was also inspired by real-life martial artist Bruce Lee. The resemblance can be seen through his use of nunchuku, his taunts and poses, some of his attacks such as the "flying kick", and possibly even the way he howls during attacks. Talbain's human form is also lean and relatively slight, comparable to that of Bruce Lee. Furthermore, he dresses in a traditional Chinese Kung Fu outfit and fights shirtless, although this is perhaps attributable to martial artist stereotypes in general. *Cornell, a character from the Castlevania series, resembles Talbain; both of them are werewolves and are highly skilled in martial arts and have platinum hair colors *In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, a DLC Character, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, has an attack similar to Talbain's aerial dashes. Coincidentally enough, Valkenhayn has a wolf form as well. Sprite Gallery Col-gallon.gif|Jon's Darkstalkers 3 Art Darkstalkers Night Warriors Jon Talbain.png|''Darkstalkers Night Warriors'' Art Category:Characters